Martin
Private Martin is the playable American protagonist in Call of Duty who served as Baker Company's sniper, demolitions expert, intel collector, and pathfinder. He is a young recruit of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division, and is under the command of Cpt. Foley. Biography Baker Company Training In 1942, Martin joined the 101st Airborne's Baker Company. He was sent to Camp Toccoa, Georgia for training. On August 9, Martin completed an obstacle course and went to Sgt. Moody for weapons training. D-Day Then, two years later, in the summer of 1944, he was assigned as a pathfinder . On June 5, 1944, Martin was inserted at 2330 hours and went to mark a landing zone for the main force. Martin was originally supposed meet up with a fellow pathfinder, Sgt. Heath, who died (either by getting shot or from his parachuting fall). Martin retrieved the beacon and planted in the middle of a field. He then fought with the 101st and 82nd, met up with his superior, Cpt. Foley, and entered Saint. Mere-Eglise. (St. Mary's Church) As Martin entered Ste. Mere-Eglise, mortar fire started leveling the area where the 101st and the 82nd was. Following that, intense MG fire in front them took out members of the force. After taking them out, Martin was ordered to plant explosives on three Flak Panzers. Finally, he and his squad took Ste. Mere-Eglise. The troops proceeded to prepare for a German counterattack using roadblocks, Panzerfausts, and other German weapons. The next morning, mortar fire started again, and Martin and his squad-mates ran inside a nearby building. Cpt. Foley then ordered Johnson to investigate the area. Johnson was killed (unless player stands in dorrway or goes outside with or before him which causes Germans to come which saves his life), and the counterattack on Ste. Mere-Eglise began. Moments later, a Tiger tank showed up, and Martin had to retrieve a Panzerfaust from the church to destroy it. He then used the MG42 in the church and held off a wave of German troops. After the Germans retreated, Cpt. Foley was informed of the positions of the mortar crews by Parker. The squad then disabled the mortar crews. After the elimination of the mortar crews, Martin got in a car with Sgt. Moody and Pvt. Elder to inform headquarters near Ste. Marie-Du-Mont that Ste. Mere-Eglise has been successfully held, but they need reinforcements. Driving down Normandy Route N13, Martin defended their vehicle along with Elder from German troops. However, along the way, the group's car got destroyed. Moody quickly discovered a Kubelwagon, and ordered Elder to hot-wire the car and Martin to protect him. The trio arrived at headquarters. Moody then reported to Major Sheppard. Moody was given the orders to lead a force to assault Brecourt Manor and eliminate the Flak guns. Arriving at the location at 0900 hours, Martin and Baker Company destroyed the machine gun nests surrounding the Flak guns. Moody planted charges on two of the anti-aircraft guns. Martin also collected enemy documents within the nearby bunker. Martin had to destroy the remaining guns after Sgt. Moody had to rescue a wounded man. Behind Enemy Lines After D-Day, Martin's unit was detached from the rest of the 101st to go on missions behind enemy lines. Their first known mission was to rescue Captain Price and Major Ingram from a chateau in the Bavarian Alps. After insertion, Baker Company stole a Opel Blitz truck, and then approached the chateau on foot. The squad took down every guard outside of the residence and entered the chateau. Martin collected documents and destroyed all the radios. Baker Company then bust into the dungeon, but they only found Price, who informed them that Ingram was in a camp called Dulag IIIA, in Strasshof, Austria. Cpt. Foley then headed to Strasshof to rescue Major Ingram. His plan was to ram the gate of Dulag IIIA, find Ingram, and ex-filtrate out of the area within ten minutes, or the Germans would lock down the entire camp. Martin's job was to snipe the guards before the squad's truck could ram the gate of the camp. After the guards were taken down, Martin headed to the prison cells while accompanied by six men. They found Ingram and escorted him out of the camp. Battle of the Bulge In 1945, the 101st had now arrived in Hurtgen. Martin's squad's mission was to raid two bunkers and collect documents found inside. After an inspirational speech, Cpt. Foley and the others started heading over to the bunkers under the barrage of mortar fire. Most of the squad members made it to the bunkers and Martin was ordered to collect the documents inside. Afterwards, tanks arrived to eliminate the squad, but Martin destroyed them. Cpt. Foley, relieved, congratulated himself and Martin for coming this far. Locations Baker Company, 506th Parachute Regiment, 101st Airborne *Camp Toccoa, Georgia - Trained there in 1942. *Sainte-Mere-Eglise, France - Planted beacon as a pathfinder, destroyed three Flakpanzers, and defended the village from counterattack. *Normandy Route N13, France - Helped Sgt. Moody and Pvt. Elder get to headquarters. *Brecourt Manor, France - Eliminated a German battery consisting of six Flak guns. *Bavarian Alps, Germany - Rescued Captain Price from a chateau. *Strasshof, Austria - Rescued Major Ingram from Dulag IIIA. *Bastogne, Belgium - Raided two bunkers and gathered documents. Trivia *He has a journal, and his entries are shown in every American mission except Normandy Route N13. *He is the first playable character in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *He is assigned with a M1A1 Carbine and a Thompson at the start of the game. *In Call of Duty: United Offensive in the 1st mission, during the defense of the company HQ, one can see Matrin dragging a wounded solider saying, "You're okay. I got you soldier!" Contrary to popular belief, he is not the player character Martin. Whether or not this is a reference or an error is unknown. *Although Pvt. Martin has served his unit for more than a year through D-Day to Hurtgen, he was never promoted once. Even though he has done many heroic and outstanding deeds, he has not been promoted. It is possible that he turned down promotions. *Despite being a mere private, Martin is relied on heavily as something of a dedicated explosives expert, destroying several German equipment through stolen Panzerfausts and TNT. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty characters